God Gave Me You
by teamlucyy
Summary: Aria is going through a difficult time in her life. Even though she isn't with Ezra anymore, she finds herself at his door. Will he be willing to help her?


I don't really know how I ended up there. All I could remember was crying and drinking and before I knew it I was knocking on his door. The look on his face when he opened the door was one of pure shock. Clearly I was the last person he was expecting to see.

"A-aria what are you doing here?" He reached for my arm to lead me into his apartment but I flinched away. To be honest I had no idea what I was doing there. We had been broken up for a year now and it was no longer his responsibility to take care of me.

"I don't really know. I just ended up here. I can leave if you-" He reached for my arm again and this time I didn't pull away. Instead I let him lead me into his apartment and straight to his couch, home to many of our conversations in the past. We sat in silence for what felt like hours. He put his thumb up to my eye and wiped away the smudged makeup underneath. He pulled me into his chest and tightly wrapped his arms around me. I listened to his heartbeat and it seemed like all the weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It was in that moment I realized how much I missed this. How much I missed _him. _Suddenly he shifted and put both of his hands on either side of my face.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't even know where to start. I was on a date with a guy my mom set me up with. It started out pretty normal. But when he dropped me off at home he went in to kiss me and I backed away. I guess I just wasn't feeling anything but he clearly was because he grabbed me and practically forced my lips onto his. I pushed him away and told him he couldn't spend the night because I had to wake up early for work. I think he left but I have no idea. For all I know he could've followed me here." By the time I finished telling him my story I was crying and shaking in his arms.

"So what happened after you went inside your apartment?"

"I called my mom and told her what happened but she wouldn't believe me. She twisted everything to make it seem like my fault. I just remember crying and then I had a few drinks."

"A few? Aria exactly how many did you have?"

"I lost count after 5." He lifted me up from the couch and carried me to his bedroom. He helped me out of my clothes and put me under the covers. "We can talk more in the morning, right now you need some sleep."

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache and extremely painful cramps. I turned towards the door and Ezra was leaning up against it with a glass of water, a pill and a huge smile on his face. I sat up and he made his way towards me.

"What are you smiling at?"

He let out a chuckle, set the pills and water on the nightstand and sat down on the bed beside me.

"You. I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing you in the morning. No makeup, hair a mess, still looking beautiful as ever." I smiled and reached for the pill, putting in my mouth and taking a massive gulp of water down with it.

"You forgot the massive hangover." His cheeks grew wider and he pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear.

"Well that's new." I flashed him a slight smile and kissed his cheeks. Suddenly my eyes grew extremely wide when I realized I was late for work.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go I'm late for work."

"Aria you can relax it's Saturday." Since I didn't have to go to work I had no reason to leave and Ezra knew it. He wasn't going to let me go until he knew every detail of my date the previous night. It was good to know that even though we were no longer dating, Ezra still felt the need to protect me. After I brushed my teeth and put on a pair of shorts and one of his t-shirts, I went out into the living room where Ezra was waiting for me at his kitchen table.

"So are you ready to tell me more about last night?" I sat down and he took my hand in his. He held onto it in a way that reassured me he was ready to listen without passing judgement.

"Well the setup was with one of my mom's coworker's son David. He seemed perfectly nice. We went to dinner and a movie. He was a perfect gentleman. He opened the doors for me, helped me to my seat. I really have no idea what went wrong. He just got so aggressive." I looked up at Ezra his eyes were full of jealousy.

"This isn't the only guy you've dated I'm guessing."

"Ezra-"

"No it's ok. We broke up. Although I haven't dated anyone."

"Really? Why?" He ran his fingers through his hair as he often did when he was nervous.

"I don't know. I guess I always hoped in the back of my mind that we'd get back together." I made my way towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his arms around my waist.

"Honestly…me too. I never got serious with anyone because I always knew we would somehow end up together. Then I ended up here last night and I don't know all these old feelings came rushing back and then I could tell you felt the same way too and I just-" He brought his index finger up to my lips.

"No more talking." I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist and we made our way to his bedroom. By the time we got there, we were both shirtless and Ezra was working on my jeans. He started planting kisses down my stomach and in that moment I realized I'd never been happier.

* * *

A few hours later I woke up in Ezra's arms under the sheets in his bed. He was about to kiss me but we were interrupted by an abrupt knock at the door. I put on one of Ezra's shirts and got up to answer it. I opened the door and was more than shocked to see who it was. _David._


End file.
